Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $9\dfrac{4}{6}-4\dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {9} + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {4} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {9} - {4} + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{4}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{3}{6}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{3}{6}$